This application discloses a system for obtaining 3D information of a region in space potentially occupied by multiple objects. More specifically, the system is suitable for sensing and reconstruction of objects surrounding a helicopter or other device including a rotating rotor in all-weather conditions in real time. In addition, the system senses the state of the helicopter main rotor.